ttjssurvivorfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Time to Cause Havoc
EPISODE 1: “Time to Cause Havoc” Castaways - http://i.imgur.com/pF7ndVm.jpg 21 contestants from reality TV shows, Big Brother, Survivor, and The Amazing Race, arrived on the islands of Vanua Levu, Fiji, already being divided into their tribes based on the show that they competed in; Kadavu Tribe, the Big Brother Tribe, riding in on a helicopter, wearing Blue buffs, consisted of Brittany, Cody, Dan, Daniele, Elissa, Rachel, and Zach. Cam shows Rachel looking down to see the view of the island. Rachel: “I am really excited to be on a different show, like I’m not in the Big Brother House anymore, I’m actually out here in the middle of the ocean. That’s crazy! But, I’m here to play the game and be out for blood." Cam shows a close up of Dan’s face. Dan: “This will be a great experience, I mean Survivor is different from Big Brother and I guess it’s a lot harder because you're living outside in the wilderness, not in a house." Namosi Tribe, the Survivor tribe, riding in on a boat, wearing Green buffs, consisted of Brenda, Ciera, Eddie, Jon, Kelley, Morgan, and Spencer. Cam pans out to Ciera. Ciera: “I’m so pumped to be back in this game. It sucks that I am not playing with my mom but, I am an independent person and I will try to win this game to the fullest." Cam immediately shows Jon. Jon: "I'm back on Survivor! This time, without Jaclyn. But, I'm here to fight and win it for her. Let’s do this!" Macuata Tribe, The Amazing Race tribe, riding in on a truck, wearing Yellow buffs, consisted of Bethany, Charla, Joey, Kevin, Max, Natalie, and Pam. Cam shows Joey looking at Max. Joey: “I dislike Max because he is so rude and disrespectful to Meghan and I in The Amazing Race 22. Shows a clip of Max being mean to Joey. “I mean if he does it again, I will make sure he goes out first.” Cam shows Charla smiling. Charla: "The Amazing Race, now Survivor? What have I gotten myself into? Where's Mirna? Whatever, I'm very determined, and I will do anything to win. Don't judge me on my height, because I will strike at any time and you won't see it coming.” A helicopter lands. Daniele is seen going out first, followed by Cody, and the rest of the Big Brother members. They all go to the blue mat. As they stand there, a boat comes to the shore, carrying all of the Survivor members (http://tinyurl.com/ohs2cf4) and they all go to the green mat. Then, a truck is seen coming around the corner with all of The Amazing Race members on it. The truck stops, as Charla comes off first, followed by Bethany. They all go to the yellow mat. Jeff introduces everyone to Survivor: Reality Showdown: Big Brother vs. Survivor vs. The Amazing Race. Jeff then asked each tribe to select a Tribe Leader. Kadavu Tribe chose Zach as their tribe leader, Namosi Tribe chose Jon as their's, and Macuata Tribe chose Charla as their’s. Jeff then says the tribe leader must select a tribe mate to go to Exile Island, making everyone stunned. Zach chose Rachel, Jon chose Ciera, and Charla chose Max to go to Exile Island. Ciera, Max, and Rachel all enter into the helicopter to be flown to Exile Island. “Why on earth did Jon pick me to go to Exile island. Is it because I’m too much of a threat to him? (laughs) It doesn’t make sense to me cause there are two other guys to pick from. Anyways, I hope there’s a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol at Exile. Hopefully I find it and I’ll make sure Jon will be blindsided AGAIN.” Ciera says it in her confessional. Max: “So Charla decided to pick me to go to Exile Island. Pshhh I can take on anything as long as I’m not seen as a threat, I’m good.” Rachel: "Who does Zach think he is, sending me to Exile Island? I hope Elissa crushes him when they head to camp.” Jeff tosses maps to each of the tribe and tells them good luck. At Namosi Tribe, everyone started working on their shelter instantly. Spencer and Morgan goes looking for water and as they are walking, Spencer asks Morgan for an alliance. “Spencer is the only person I trust here on this tribe because I know him and he’s a very loyal person.” Morgan stated in her confessional. Brenda and Kelley build the shelter and both were happy to be back in the game. “I’m so happy to be back in this game because I was blindsided by someone who I really trusted in this game.” (http://u.cubeupload.com/caramoangifs/7pFWC0.gif) "Now, I learned a lesson to not trust on other people because this is just a game.” Brenda stated in her confessional. While they were both building the shelter, Eddie gathered up some tree branches for the fire. Jon starts the fire. "As the Survivor tribe, I feel like we have an advantage, because we know what to do and what to expect. Big Brother and The Amazing Race better watch out, this is our game.” At the Kadavu camp, Elissa worked on the shelter, gathering bamboo sticks with Brittany, who was gathering leaves. Cody and Zach are seen laying on the ground of the unfinished shelter Brittany and Elissa built. Elissa looking at them (http://tinyurl.com/pn64yjo) “Are Zach and Cody joking? Both of them need to pick their asses up and start working. I’m already pissed at Zach for sending my sister to Exile Island, he could’ve just volunteered himself up because he’s so cocky. I’ll just act nice towards him because I don’t want to start any drama.” Elissa furiously stated in her confessional. Dan then starts the fire within minutes being at camp. Daniele tells everyone that she is going to look for the well. Daniele then runs off to look for a Hidden Immunity Idol. “I have watched Survivor and I know there is for sure a Hidden Idol somewhere. I have to find it as fast as I can in order to protect myself in this game.” Daniele stated in her confessional. (http://tinyurl.com/pes89c6) At Macuata Tribe, Joey and Kevin had started building the camp's shelter, while Bethany, Charla, Natalie, and Pam palmed leaves. Bethany and Charla went off to the well, and quickly formed an alliance. "Charla is so adorable, we immediately clicked. Even though her and I have had a rough life, we still manages to keep our heads up.” as Bethany stated in her confessional. Pam had went off to the waters, and Joey and Kevin secretly formed a YouTube alliance. Joey and Kevin then turned to Natalie to form an alliance. "I feel VERY comfortable with the alliance I have with Joey and Natalie. However, if I have to strike at some point, I may have to." Kevin stated in his confessional. Pam had felt worried, staring at Joey, Kevin, and Natalie from the ocean. "If I have any thoughts, those 3 are in an alliance, and Kevin is the 3rd one." Ciera, Max, and Rachel arrived at Exile Island. “Exile Island, BRING IT ON!” Max shouted. Rachel laughed and Ciera rolling her eyes, smiles. Ciera sees a pot with a note, saying that they have to pick rocks out of the bag and won’t share what they’ve got. Whoever got the rock that had something written on it, would be able to have the Hidden Immunity Idol Clue. One by one, they picked out rocks out of the bag. Everyone then saw their rock. Ciera then turned her rock around, saying the Hidden Immunity Idol clue. Ciera, Max and Rachel then walked off, Ciera ran into the forest to read her clue. Ciera did not find the Hidden Immunity Idol before the Immunity Challenge/Reward Challenge. The tribes then arrived at their first Reward/Immunity Challenge of the season. Jeff calls out Ciera, Max, and Rachel to come on out and get ready for the immunity challenge. Elissa hugs Rachel real tight while Namosi welcomes Ciera back. Max glares at Charla while he walks towards Macuata’s mat. Joey’s reaction: (http://tinyurl.com/lxwa232) In a close race in the Reward/Immunity Challenge, Namosi Tribe finished in 1st Place, with Kadavu Tribe finishing in 2nd Place, sending the Macuata Tribe to Tribal Council, finishing in 3rd Place/Last Place. Jeff gave the Namosi Tribe: Flint, Extra Rice, and Immunity, for finishing in 1st.Jeff then gave the Kadavu Tribe: Flint, and Immunity, for finishing in 2nd. Jeff then gave the Macuata Tribe news that they would be going to Tribal Council where they would be voting someone out and become the first person voted off of Survivor: Reality Showdown: Big Brother vs. Survivor vs. The Amazing Race. Back at Namosi Tribe, everyone celebrating their victory win and Jon gave Ciera a tour around their camp. Jon apologizes to Ciera for sending her to Exile Island and Ciera told him that it was nothing to worry about. Ciera in confessional: “I’ll be nice to Jon as of right now because I don’t want him to go crazy and vote me out later on.” Back at Kadavu Tribe, everyone was celebrating on their shocking win.Rachel then confronts Zach at one point with Elissa and asks why he had sent her to Exile Island. Zach then tells Rachel that he had little time to think, and she was the first name that came to his mind. Elissa then tells Zach that the next time they get a chance to send someone to Exile Island, they are sending Zach. Zach says it's fine and to watch out. Rachel tells Zach to not threaten Elissa or he will be out the first Tribal Council they go to, and walks off. Zach in confessional: "What is with Elissa and Rachel? Rachel thinks she can run this camp just after 1 minute at camp? That's not going to work with me. Rachel, you better watch out and your sister.” At Macuata Tribe, Joey talks to Max about if they can rekindle their relationship. Max doesn't want to deal with Joey right now, and Joey walks off, upset. Max tells Pam that he doesn't want Joey in the game and suggests they vote him off first. Pam tells Max to calm down and says that Joey is a competition beast and that they can vote him off later into the game. Bethany and Charla walk down the well path, talking about making a move against someone. Charla overhears Max and Pam talking, and hides in the bushes. Joey and Natalie talk by the water on who to vote out at Tribal Council. Joey suggests Max, but Natalie doesn't know. Pam tells Max that they need to vote off a weak threat, being Bethany or Charla. Charla is stunned and whispers to Bethany that Pam is planning on voting one of them out, and suggests they vote Max or Pam out. Pam then talks to Joey and Kevin about voting out Bethany or Charla. Kevin says he'll think about it. Bethany and Charla talk to Joey and Kevin about voting out Max or Pam. Joey and Kevin says they'll think about it. Charla then talks to Natalie. Natalie says she's on board with voting with her. Pam then runs back to Max, saying that she has Joey and Kevin wrapped around her fingers, and that they are safe tonight. Max hugs Pam. Pam says any 2 votes they are getting are from Bethany and Charla. Joey and Kevin talk and realize their the swing votes. Bethany and Charla smile at each other. "Whatever the vote comes out tonight, it'll be a blindside. It's time to cause havoc." Kevin said. Macuata Tribe then walks off to Tribal Council in the sunlight. (http://tinyurl.com/ktw5h7o) At Tribal Council, Joey spoke about how he tried to rekindle his relationshipwith Max but Max refused to. Max then talks about how he refused to talk to Joey only because he was mad that they had lost the Immunity Challenge. Joey is seen shaking his head. Charla then talks about how she really did her best on the immunity/reward challenge knowing that she has a little bit of a disadvantage. She then tells Jeff that she is a strong woman and Bethany is seen nodding her head agreeing with Charla. Pam then brings up that she wants to do what's best for their tribe and vote off the weakest. Bethany then mumbles that it's either Bethany or Charla. Charla then tells Pam that she overheard her talk to Max about voting her or Bethany out. Pam denies and asks if they can vote. Jeff tells Bethany to go up first Bethany votes Pam votes - Pam: “You are the weakest link here, I’m sorry but you have to go because you’re going to make us loose every time we go to an immunity challenge.” Max votes Charla votes - Charla: "Hopefully, there are 3 more of these have your name on it.." Kevin votes Joey vote - Joey: "I'm doing what's best for my game and that's to vote you out, sorry." Natalie votes Jeff goes and tallies up the votes and comes back with the urn. Jeff asks if anyone would like to play their idol. Joey & Natalie looks at Max. (http://tinyurl.com/lmzmppy) Nobody had played a hidden immunity idol. Jeff then read the votes 1st Vote Charla Charla nervously folds her hands. Pam Pam glances over at Bethany and Charla 1 vote Charla, 1 vote Pam Charla 2 votes Charla, 1 vote Pam Pam! We're tied. 2 votes Charla, 2 votes Pam Max That's 2 votes Charla, 2 votes Pam, 1 vote Max. Max looking confused and glares at Joey. Pam That's 3 votes Pam, 2 votes Charla, 1 vote Max, 1 vote left First person voted out of Survivor: Reality Showdown: Big Brother vs. Survivor vs. The Amazing Race Pam. Pam is in shock and Max drops his mouth. Charla smiles at Joey. As Pam carries her torch, Kevin looks down. Bethany and Natalie smile at each other. (http://tinyurl.com/nybn9gj) Pam, the tribe has spoken. Jeff then snuffs her torch and Pam leaves the tribal council area without a word. PAM'S FINAL WORDS: “It sucks being the first one voted out of the game, but someone had to be, and it was me. Joey and Kevin will eventually regret voting me out, but it's over, it's done, they're idiots, good luck Max. You're going to need it." 21st Place: Pamela "Pam" Chien. ——————————————————————————————————————— Preview of Next Episode: Next Time On Survivor! An explosive argument between Joey and Max began to shook the Macuata Tribe. (Shows Joey and Max fight in the dark after they come back.) Can MISTER MANIPULATOR manipulate the game of Survivor? (Shows Dan telling Elissa that Zach wants her out.) And things go bad for one castaway at Exile Island. (Shows someone running after a person in the forest.) ———————————————————————————————————————